


Rogue Lust

by marvelfan98



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan98/pseuds/marvelfan98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue meets Sabertooth soon after joining the Brotherhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the X men or any of the characters and i make no money from this story
> 
> (AN: This story takes place soon after Rogue first joined the brotherhood with some slight changes to her past that are explained in the story. Enjoy)

Rogue strode through the halls of her mother’s secret base (some old unused Hydra base). Rogue was filled not only with a new found confidence but strength and power like she’d never known. She had just successfully completed the first mission her mother Mystique had given her as a part of her mother’s new brotherhood. She had stolen the powers Carol Danvers the famed Ms. Marvel and tossed the so called hero off a bridge. Rogue could feel the strength coursing through her muscles and on a whim punched her hand into one of the metals walls easily denting the smooth surface. Rogue smiled as she felt the metal crumble beneath her fist. The young southern mutant had never known power like this and she liked it. Rogue passed through one of the doors lining the hall into the Brotherhood’s meeting room as she began to speak.

“Momma Ah did it! Ah got…” Rogue’s words caught in her throat as she saw her mother wasn’t alone. Mystique was standing by the meeting room table with a man Rogue had never seen before. He was very tall and muscular with blond hair that covered most of his body almost as thick as fur, she noticed he had long claws on his hands and he barred his fangs in what she thought was a smile as Rogue entered the room. She couldn’t help but think he was attractive in some primal way.

“Yes Rogue I saw it on the news. Your public debut seems to have gone splendidly. I’m so proud of you.” Mystique told her daughter.

“Momma who’s this?” Rogue asked sheepishly.

“This is an old acquaintance of mine.” Mystique explained. “Rogue, meet Sabertooth. Sabertooth this is my daughter Rogue.” The blue mutant introduced them.

“Hmm pretty little thing ain’t she.” Sabertooth said along with a sound Rogue could only describe as a growl. Rogue felt herself blush at the compliment. “How old are you little girly?” He asked her.

“Old enough Sugah.” Rogue answered with a grin still feeling cocky off her earlier victory.

“Creed!” Mystique cut in sternly. “That’s not why I brought you here. Besides if you touch her, her mutation will drain you dry. Then I’ll have my turn with you and you’ll wish her powers had killed you.” Rogue felt herself glaring at her mother for shutting this Sabertooth down from any possible future flirtation. Just because she couldn’t touch him didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy the flirtation.

“What a waste.” Sabertooth said as his eyes obviously scanned Rogue’s body taking in her womanly form making Rogue blush once again.

“Anyways!” Mystique said strongly bringing both of their attention back to her as she took a seat and motioned for the other to do the same. “Rogue as you know the reason I had you steal the Danvers woman’s powers was so we could break the rest of the Brotherhood out of prison. But I figured it never hurts to have some back up. Sabertooth and I have worked together in the past and I knew as long as I paid him he would be reliable. And even beyond that I called in a few favors with some people in high places and I managed to get a half dozen of these.” Mystique then reached into a small box sitting on the table and pulled out a metal circle. “These are power dampening collars. Now if any so called superheroes try to interfere with our liberation of our mutant brothers and sisters, all we will need to do is snap one of these around their necks and they’ll be as week as any baseline homo-sapiens.”

Mystique continued to explain her plan but Rogue wasn’t listening any more. No her focus was on this new man her mother had brought into their headquarters. He exuded a power and confidence that Rouge found herself very drawn to. Her head began to fill with daydreams of this big man taking her with his powerful frame. She could almost feel his weight on top of her as she began to feel a very familiar tingle growing between her legs.

She noticed Sabertooth seemed to sniff at the air before his eyes settled Rogue as he smiled at her. She could see the primal desire in his eyes. Rogue felt like he was going to leap over the table at any moment and make her fantasy into a reality. Rogue hated that her power would never let this happen. The last and only time she’d tried having sex with a boy he had ended up in a coma half way through when her powers kicked in. She figured that was part of why she got so many sexual fantasies, because she knew they’d be all she ever got. She just kept picturing his clawed hands mauling her young supple flesh. His eyes were still fixed on her with that lustful smirk.

Suddenly Rogue heard a bang as Mystique slammed her fist onto the table. “That’s it!” Her mother said clearly angry. “Rogue, go to your room.” Her mother told her.

“Are you serious?” Rogue asked astonished. “I’m not a child I just killed Ms. Fucking Marvel.” She protested.

“And unless you want to join her you’ll do as you’re told.” The two women stared at each other neither breaking eye contact not wanting to show weakness.

“Fine!” Rogue finally yelled as she got up and stormed out of the room. As Rogue walked away she could hear her mother and Sabertooth begin to talk.

“I swear to god Creed if you so much as look at my daughter again I’m going to slice your dick off and then we can see if it grows back!” Mystique threatened.

“It does. You wouldn’t be the first to try.” Sabertooth answered with a laugh.

“Why does that not surprise me?” Mystique said. She continued to say threat after threat until Rogue was out of earshot and couldn’t hear them anymore.

Rogue found her room, if you could call it that, she only had a small single bed and a nightstand with a closet in one corner. The automated door glided shut behind her. How could Mystique treat her like that? She wasn’t a little girl and she didn’t need her mother’s protection. She’d just killed an Avenger for gods’ sake. Even Mystique couldn’t claim that.

Rogue tossed herself onto her small bed in frustration. Of course she wasn’t used to her new strength and accidentally snapped the bed frame in half. Rogue growled in frustration, everything was working against her. She stood and easily lifted the bed tossing the broken frame into a corner of the room and laying the mattress back down and tossed herself down again. She lay on the remnants of her bed and let her blood boil. After a while she began to calm a bit. She was still pissed with Mystique but at the end of the day it didn’t really make any difference. It’s not like anything could have happened between her and Sabertooth anyways thanks to her mutant powers. So Rogue went back to the only sexual outlet she had left.

Rogue was once again picturing Creed on top of her, his large muscled body moving rhythmically back and forth into her. Rogue peeled off her gloves off then let her hand slide into the waistband of her pants and proceeded lower. She let out a small moan as her fingers touched her sensitive clit sending a shiver of pleasure through her body. Rogue began to fumble with her own clothes trying to shed the suddenly very constrictive clothing as fast as possible. Soon she was lying in her bed with her fingers back between her legs circling her clit while her other hand began to fondle her chest. She pinched one of her nipples as she pressed her middle finger into her wet pussy lips moaning as her barely used cunt was invaded. She continued to finger herself while using the palm of her hand to press against her clit as well. Rogue had spent much of her time masturbating and she and worked it out to a science. This meant it wasn’t long before she could feel her orgasm approaching. She was only moments away; she could feel herself right on the verge. Then just before the big moment she heard a knock at her door. Rogues hands froze from the surprise of the sound.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” She whispered to herself through gritted teeth. “One second” Rogue yelled out as she rose from her bed quickly finding some clothes to cover herself. Rogue figured her mother had come to yell at her some more so she didn’t worry too much about covering herself, after all her mother was most likely going to call her a whore anyways so she might as well dress like it. She pulled on a pair of green lacey panties and a tank top which was far too small for her large chest making it ride high on her body, exposing her flat stomach. Rogue pressed the switch to open her door and as it slide open she began to say “What?!” but stopped half way through.

Rogue had expected to see Mystique standing on the other side of her door, but instead it was Sabertooth. His smile widened significantly as he saw her in her clothing barely containing her private parts.

“Well now this is a nice hello.” Sabertooth said his eyes roaming over the curves of her body.

“Um… Ah uh… Ah thought.” Rogue stammered out not knowing what to say, her body frozen from the shock. She figured she should try to cover herself but just couldn’t bring herself to move. She could feel her whole body turning red with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry darlin” He said as he walked into the room. Rogue moving out of the way making sure she didn’t touch him. “Nothing I ain’t seen before. Though I gotta say, you seemed a lot less shy earlier.” He said with a bit of a laugh.

“Ah’m… Ah’m not shy.” Rogue began trying to compose herself, not wanting to look like a fool in front of this attractive man. “Ah just didn’t expect to see you is all. Not after my momma went off on y’all like that.”

“Trust me girly. I’ve gone up against people much scarier than Mystique and I’m still standing here. She don’t scare me.” Creed explained to her. “The only real question is if she scares you.” He was giving her a look that Rogue knew was daring her to take this further.

“No way am Ah afraid of her.” Rogue said puffing her chest out not wanting to back down or look weak in the slightest.

“Well that’s good to hear.” Sabertooth said with a big smile, baring his fangs. The smile both scared and enticed Rogue. “Cause I figure you and I can have a whole lot of fun.”

Rogue was amazed at how forward he was being. It really excited her having him come on to her like this. She wasn’t used to being treated this way. People generally wanted to keep a safe distance from her so that they didn’t risk her touch of death. This of course was the same reason why she wasn’t expecting anything to come of this flirtation regardless of how much she wanted it.

“And how exactly do you plan to do that Sugah?” Rogue asked in a husky voice trying to sound sexy. She even jutted out her hip accentuating her curves. Just cause she couldn’t touch him didn’t mean she wasn’t going to make as much of this situation as she could. “Or did you forget how dangerous this skin of mine is?” She asked as she ran one of her fingers along her cleavage to draw attention to her skin.

“Oh I haven’t forgotten nothing darling.” Sabertooth said as he reached behind his back before bringing it back forward to reveal a metal ring.

Rogue looked at the ring for a moment not sure what it was. Then she finally remembered it and everything seemed to freeze, Rogue swore her heart even stopped beating. “Is…Is that?” She asked

“That’s right darlin.” Sabertooth told her smugly.

It was one of Mystiques’ power dampening collars. Suddenly a whole new world of opportunities seemed to open up to Rogue, and just as suddenly everything became much more real. This wasn’t just some harmless flirtation. There were real possible consequences here. Rogue quickly became very aware of how little she was wearing, her arms crossing over her chest.

“So what do you say darlin? Are you all talk or are you really up for some of that fun I mentioned earlier?” He asked.

A million answers raced through her mind, everything from pouncing right on him and running to Mystique for protection. It was easy for her to think about sleeping with him when there was zero chance of it but now it could really happen. Rogue had no idea what to do.

“Come on.” Sabertooth said. “I know you’re interested. I could smell it all over you earlier at Mystiques briefing” Creed began to walk towards her and Rogue suddenly realized just how imposing he really was. “And this room.” He took a long deep sniff. “You were having a bit of fun on your own before I walked in here.”

He was standing inches in front of her, Rogue wasn’t sure if she was scared or horny. What if she said no? Would he just accept that? He didn’t really seem like the type to take no for an answer. But maybe he was right, maybe she did want it. This could be her only chance to ever have sex again, and she had just been playing with herself thinking about it, thinking about him. She saw a sudden flash of movement as she thought his hand went to grab her neck. She flinched expecting his strong hand to take hold of her throat but all she felt was a slight click around her neck. Creed had clamped the power dampener around her neck. Rogue could physically feel her knew found strength drain from her body

Her breath and heartbeat quickened in unison as lifted her hand towards his face. She was noticeably shaking as her hand neared his skin. She felt goose bumps forming on her arm as her hand drew closer still. She held her breath in the last moments until finally they touched. She breathed out as her palm rubbed the side of his scruffy face. She began to rub her hand back and forth as she laughed slightly. That moment was all it took. That one instant of physical contact had made her decision for her.

Rogue lunged forward kissing him deeply. Her lips mashed against his, the force her kiss pushing him back a step. Rogue moaned as she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her body more into his. His hands quickly moved down to cup her firm ass as Rogue pressed her tongue into his mouth. Creed lifted off the ground by her butt and moved her over to the remains of her bed. He tossed her down onto the mattress, Rogue giggled as she bounced lightly. Sabertooth quickly stripped of his clothes staring with his shirt.

Rogue took in his form as he quickly undressed. She admired his muscular body and she was more than pleased as she saw his cock. It was only half hard but he was already bigger then Rogues old boyfriend Cody. She reached her hand out and gingerly took hold of it. She began to rub her hand up and down feeling it grow bigger in her palm with each stroke until it stood fully erect. Sabertooth let out a low growl of approval as rogue began to increase the pace of her stroking. She leaned in and lightly flicked her tongue over his cock head. It sent a jolt of excitement through Rogue to as her tongue touched his dick. Even though she’d had sex once it had all happened pretty fast and she’s never gone down on a guy before.

She parted her lips and began to take his length into her mouth. She slowly slid her soft lips down his shaft taking as much as she could. Rogue loved every moment of it, the feel and taste of his skin on her tongue, the moans he was making, it was all so amazing. Something she never thought she’d get to experience. She only managed to get about half of his length into her mouth before she gagged on it and had to pull back. But she wasn’t about to give up and quickly began to work her lips back down. She used her tongue to rub along the underside of his cock as she worked another inch or so deeper than the last time. Rogue continued this for a while slowly working more and more of his cock into her mouth and ultimately slightly into her throat as well. Eventually she moved her lips down to his balls taking one into her mouth and rolling it on her tongue. All the while stroking his cock with her hand, her spit letting it glide easily along the shaft. His balls tasted salty as she sucked each of them in turn enjoying the round orbs filling her mouth.

Eventually Sabertooth roughly pushed Rogue onto her pack and knelt down beside the bed. Rogue let out a small surprised yelp as he grabbed her legs pulled her toward him and moved her legs up over his shoulders in one swift movement. His head was now right between her legs and her yelp turned into a deep moan as she felt his tongue slide along the opening of her wet pussy. It felt absolutely amazing feeling his warm tongue caressing her folds. Sabertooth eagerly lapped up her juices digging his tongue as deep into her as He could.

Rogue was going insane. She had never felt anything like this before and it was absolutely amazing. She ran her hands through her long hair and she panted from pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his neck pulling his face closer to her pussy. Every time his tongue would pass over her clit it sent a jolt of pleasure through her entire body. Rogue began to fondle her own breast, squeezing and kneading the orbs of flesh to add to the pleasure.

Between the overall excitement Rogue was experiencing just from the fact that this was all actually happening, the pleasure she was receiving now and her having been playing with herself before Sabertooth arrived she was already nearing her orgasm. She began to feel the waves of pleasure washing over her. Her hands clamped down hard on her tits, the excess flesh pressing between her fingers. Her pussy began to produce more of her sweet cum and Sabertooth redoubled his efforts to lick it all up. Rogues’ orgasm lasted longer than any she’d ever experienced, her toes curled, her back arched, and every muscle in her body became rigid and her screams of pleasure caught in her throat. It felt like an eternity before the sensation started to fade but Rogue still felt like it was too soon.

Her body was only just beginning to relax from her orgasm as Sabertooth began to move between her legs. He left her legs up on his shoulders but he moved so his cock was lined up with her pussy. In one solid thrust he pushed his entire length deep into her. Rogue gasped from the shock amazed at how full she felt. It hurt a little having her unused pussy stretched so suddenly and he wasn’t exactly being gentle and he didn’t show any sign of slowing down as he started to thrust back and forth. Rogue whimpered slightly and bit her lip. She thought about asking him to slow down but she didn’t want to risk him simply leaving, this might be her only chance at this. So figured the pain would pass so she just laid back and tried to relax.

Sabertooth continued to roughly pound in and out of her and with her legs over his shoulders he was able to get very deep. But luckily Rogue was right and the pain soon began to be replaced with pleasure. Slowly but surely it began to feel better and better until Rogue began to rock her body back and forth to meet his thrust. Sabertooth let out a low half moan half growl as he watched the young southern woman’s body bouncing back and forth as he fucked her, her big tits rocking with every motion only adding to the excitement. He was amazed at how tight she was, it felt so amazing having her little pussy gripping his cock like spandex, he loved fucking this little innocent girl. Sabertooth leaned forward pushing Rogue’s legs against her chest nearly bending her in half letting him go even deeper into her. Rogue moaned as she felt him deeper now, his teeth came up and began to bite at her neck, not quite hard enough to break the skin but it must have been close.

Sabertooth wrapped his arms around her and grabbed hold of her firm ass. With ease He lifted her up off the bed and held her up by her butt. Rogue was more than a little amazed by his strength as he began to use just his arms to bounce her entire body up and down on his cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding on as he fucked her, the display of strength turning her on even more. At this point she was so wet her pussy juices were dripping down his shaft.

Even with his muscle he could only keep up this position for so long. Soon he tossed rogue back onto the bed and roughly rolled her over onto her hands and knees. He took hold of her hips and growled as he once again thrust his cock into her lower lips. Rogue once again began to fuck herself back and forth against him. She gasped as she felt him take a handful of her hair and pull it back towards him. He lifted her upper body up like this until her back was pressed against his hairy chest. He then reached his hands around her body, one taking hold of one of her large tits as the other wrapped itself around her neck, squeezing hard enough to make it hard but still possible to breath.

Rogue moaned more from the feel of his hands on her. With one of her own hands she reached up to play with her other breast groping the entire orb as Sabertooth paid special attention to her nipple, pinching and pulling on her hard nipple making it slightly sore but still felt amazing. Rogue’s other hand soon found its way in between her legs to her sensitive clit rubbing it furiously. Sabertooth continued to fuck her the entire time, the sound of slapping flesh filling the room every time his pelvis hit her round ass sending a shockwave through it.

Rogues skilled fingers and Sabertooth’s rough fucking soon had her build up to another orgasm. Her body quivered and shook with pleasure. It wasn’t quite as strong as her first but still far better than she ever got with her fingers. As she began to shake Sabertooth tightened his grip on her throat cutting of her air. The sensation of cumming while not being able to breath was new and exciting making it seem even better.

Sabertooth felt her pussy clamp down on his cock even tighter. He was amazed that this girl even could feel tighter; the sensation was more than he could take. He knew he didn’t have long before he would be cumming as well. He once again pushed her back onto the bed and spun her around as he started to quickly stroke himself wanting to mark her as his.

Rogue was surprised but the suddenness of his actions. She was still in a haze from her orgasm and wasn’t thinking entirely clearly. She looked up and saw him stroking his cock and began to wonder why he had stopped fucking her she suddenly he let out a long grunt. Rogue watched as rope after rope of thick white cum shot from the head of his cock, the cum spraying up along her body. She was amazed at the sheer volume of it. He must have shot six or seven big strands of cum onto her stomach and tits. Finally he was done and he collapsed onto the bed next to her.

Rogue couldn’t take her eyes of the sticky mess he had left all over her body; she had never seen cum in real life before, her only other sexual experiencing being cut short. She reached down and scooped up a large glob that had landed right on her left nipple. She lifted the finger to her mouth and hesitated for just a moment before sucking the finger into her mouth tasting it. She was surprised by how much she actually liked the taste. It was salty and musky and tasted like she thought a man should. She quickly began to use her fingers to gather up the rest of the mess licking up every last drop.

“I guess you’re not all talk after all.” Sabertooth said after watching her eat his cum.

“Ah told you so Sugah.” Rogue said with a big smile as she moved her body close to his desperate for more skin on skin contact. But Sabertooth quickly stood up and began to dress saying.

“Well guess I’ll be heading out before your ma comes by and finds us.”

“But Ah thought you said you weren’t afraid of her?” Rogue said not wanting him to leave.

“I ain’t.” He said defiantly “But that don’t mean I feel like scrapping with her either. It was fun darlin maybe we can do this again sometime.” He began to move towards the door and Rogues heart sank. Just as he was about to leave he turned around and Rogue perked up hoping he had changed his mind. “You might want to return that collar before Mystique realizes it’s missing.” He told her motioning to her neck before finally leaving once again disappointing him.

Rogue gently touched the metal ring around her neck. She wanted quite badly to keep it but knew she would have to return it or her mother would go ballistic when she saw it was gone. It was still hard though, this might be the only thing that ever lets her touch someone again. Of course after Sabertooth had just fucked her and left right after maybe she didn’t actually want to touch others as much as she thought she had.

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: I hope you all enjoyed and rate and review. See you all next time.)


End file.
